Flowerpelt's Problem
by Blue Moonshine123
Summary: My name is Flowerpelt and I have a little problem, well not so little. My siblings and I were born with dysfunctions. But I'm different, I'm getting blamed for things that I can't remember but I know that I did them and No medicine cat has ever seen this in a cat. It gets to the point where I think my only solution is...Death.
1. Prologue

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Hailstar- dark tan she-cat

**Deputy **

Stormclaw- Brown tom with white paws

**Medicine cat**

Heatherleaf- Brown she-cat with black paws, spots, and striped tail.

**Warriors**

Snowtail- White tom with a black tail

Grayflight- Gray tom with blue eyes

Blackstripe- Black with darker stripes

Lilymist- cream she cat with reddish paws and ears

Hawklight-mottled brown tom, amber eyes

Iceriver- white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Shineleaf- Light gray She-cat with white paws.

Rivershine- Bluish tom

Nightclaw- Black she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw- Tabby tom

Sandpaw- Tan tom

Scarpaw- Black she-cat with a scar over her eye.

Lilypaw- gray she-cat

**Nursing or expecting she-cats:**

Hollytail- Black she-cat with one red ear. (Stormclaw's kits: Echokit- brownish tom: Mute, Moonkit- a black she-cat with a white moon on her head, Bluekit- Bluish tom: blind in one eye and deaf in the opposite ear, Flowerkit- Pinkish-orange she-cat

Applefur- reddish brown she cat with green eyes. (Hawklight's kits- Berrykit- cream she-cat, Mousekit- Very light gray tom)

**Elders:**

Stonepelt- long-haired gray tom

Adderfur- yellowish she-cat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tom steps into the nursery and looks at his still born kits, then to his mate as her breathing was slow but she would live at least, he could say the same thing about his kits though. Suddenly he see's a starry figure come out of the corner.

"Mother!" I say as I look at her in shock, she died right before my mate, Hollytail, announced that she was expecting kits.

"Do you want to save your kits?" She asks.

"Of course I do but it impossible" I wine as she nods ignoring the last part that I said.

"Then they will live but it will be very difficult and you may not like the outcome"

"I don't care please!" I insist. She nods and with a flash of little, she disappears, and my kits begin to move.

I smile and begin to nudge my kits. Then my mate wakes up. "There beautiful" She whispers

Looking at a brownish tom as I nudge him makes no sound; I pick him up and still no sound.

"He's-he's mute… then he should be called Echokit." I nod to her as I put him down. The second kit was a black she-cat with a white moon on her head as she squirms I see she's missing her back right leg.

"Oh... do you think she become a warrior."

"Oh course she will… She'll be called Moonkit"

"After your mother." She says with loving eyes.

A Bluish kit lets out a squeal but I didn't see anything wrong with it or the orange-pink kit.

How about Bluekit and Flowerkit?"

"Perfect" As she licks them my mother's voice rings in my head "they will live but it will be very difficult and you may not like the outcome"

**A/N: So I hope you guys like it, I will add Riverclan's cat in Chapter 1. Also please review. Now I know that Bluekit says that he's blind in deaf in one eye and ear and Stormclaw doesn't see anything wrong it's because they did not open their eyes yet or their ears as for Flowerkit's problem… you'll just have to find out. **


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Riverclan**

**Leader **

Ravenstar- Pure black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**

Sunstrike- yellowish tom

**Medicine cat:**

Tigerlily- Brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

**Warriors**

Toadpelt-Bigblack tom with yellow eyes****

Rustfur-long-haired tom with dark ginger fur and green eyes

Rainfeather-Long-haired light gray she-cat

Tigershadow- muscular dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Oakheart- dark brown tom, with a white chest and paws

Blacktooth- White tom with one black tooth  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Graynose- Gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Icepaw

Jaggedflight- handsome ginger tom

Nightpool- Black and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Greenpaw

Redfur- Red and orange tom with green eyes

Sandwing- ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Mothpaw

**Queens**

Dovepelt- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Redfur's kits: Mistkit, gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes, Ivykit, a white she-cat with green eyes, and Sedgekit, a brown tom with orange paw ends and ear tips and amber eyes)

Heatherfur - Pinkish- gray she-cat with green eyes (expecting Blacktooth's)

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw- golden striped tom

Mothpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Greenpaw- unusually colored gray tom

Icepaw- adorable white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Brownfoot- Brown tom

Bramblenose- Ginger she-cat

Flowerkit pads out of the nursery to see her siblings tumbling around with a moss ball. They were going to be apprentices soon, they were 4 moons, but it seemed like moons away. I look back into the nursery to see Applefur's two kits, Berrykit and Mousekit they were a few days older than then so they would become apprentices together.

"Hey Flowerkit, come and play" I look over to see Moonkit waiting for me to play. She moved around perfectly even without her back leg. I smile and run up. "Ok let's play" I toss the moss ball to Bluekit, he looks with his one-eye and catches it. Then he tosses it to Echokit who jumps at it. "Nice catch" I say and she gives a nod of thanks. As I turn I run into Mousekit."Oh Hi" I say. "Wanna play"

"Sure, can Berrykit play too?" He says waving his tail at her. "YA" I say.

After playing a while our mother tells us its time for a nap and we all go to our nests. Then I wake up and look around the nursery to see no one there. I sneak out and look towards the tunnel. As I about to dart to it a voice behind me stops me. "Where are you going?" I turn to see Moonkit.

"No-no where." I lied.

Right" She says "Tell me the truth"

"Fine, I going to see the lake" I say standing tall.

"Cool! Can I come?" She says as excitement glitters in her eyes

"Oh, umm are you sure that's a good idea? I mean with your-"She cuts me off before I can say anything

"My leg, I can run and jump perfectly fine! Let me come or I tell mom" She hisses

"Fine, I say "Just keep up." Then I look at the tunnel again and dart with Moonkit at my tail. I look out the other end of the tunnel and stare at all the trees in surprise. "Wow" I say

"Come on! Race you to the lake." Moonkit says getting into position.

Do you even know which way it is?" I ask.

"Umm…. I thin its straight for camp" She says pointing her tail.

"Ok, ready, set, GO! I yowl then take off. I was surprised to see Moonkit beating me. I speed up passing her. Then at the last minute she bolts past me and we see the lake. "I win!" Moonkit yowls.

"I beat you can't swim" I say padding at the water

She looks at me and smirks "What are we Riverclan cats?"

"No but it'll be fun" I say stepping into the water. "It's warm!" I purr. Then she steps in and smiles. "This is fun!" Suddenly we hear a twig snap.

"Run!" I hiss in Moonkit's hear. She takes off and I follow. Then we stop. "That was close, let's go back." She says.

"Ok but lets go back in a secret place. I know about this hole, no one will ever know we were gone" I say and she nods.

When we make it back to camp, I go in the secret tunnel, then in the nursery and the best part was no one was there other than Mousekit and Berrykit and my sibling, who were sound asleep. Laying down just in time for Hollytail and Applefur to walk in.

"See their sound asleep." Applefur says.

"I swear I scented Moonkit and Flowerkit at the lake." Hollytail sighs

"I know but there fine" Applefur assures her.

"Ok" With that I close my eyes and drift to sleep. Opening them again to see that I wasn't in the nursery anymore. "Where am I?" I think then a voice echoes in my head. "You will kill; you will shred blood, even if you don't realize it. It will start soon. At the age of 8 moons. She will come. They will come." Then it disappears. I open my eyes in the nursery again. "Who is she? Who are they?" I think.

**Thanks to Velvetstar1000 for Following and favoring my story. Please REVIEW and if you have any suggesting in making your reading better I'm open to suggestions. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2: Love?

**A/N: So this is more of a filler chapter. Please check out my other stories. **

**Blagonet****: Thanks! I plan to.**

**Now here's Shadowclan's: **

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**

Leafstar: White and brown she-cat

**Deputy**

Poppyleaf: Little bluish she-cat

**Medicine cat:**

Cherrytail: Redish-pink tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw

**Warriors:**

Dappleberry- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Raintail- Blue and gray she-cat

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Grayfoot- Gray she-cat

Hareclaw- Tan thickset tabby tom

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Voleclaw- Brown and white tom

Bluetail- Blue and gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

Frostpaw- White she-cat

Pinepaw- Grayish- white tom

**Queens:**

Featherpelt- Black she-cat (mother of Voleclaw's kits: Tankit, a tan she-cat, and Fuzzykit- a brown and white tom)

**Elders**  
Brownfoot- Brown tom

Bramblenose- Ginger she-cat

I open my eyes to see Bluekit's face; I jump up and shake my head. Looking around I see something white at the entrance of the nursery. I open my mouth in surprise, then I hear a purr, I turn around to see my mother. "That's snow" She says.

I jump up and pad my siblings. "Bluekit, Moonkit, Echokit! Look!" I meow. Opening their eyes they jump up "Cool!"

Can a cat get some sleep around here?" Applefur growls, but her kits bounce up and look at the snow. "Can we play mama?" Berrykit winces

"Yes just be carful" She says

"I'll watch them" Hollytail tells her. Then I run out with the rest of the kits at my tail. I try to stop and slide right into Blackstripe. He let out a hiss as he whips around. "Stupid kit get out of my way!" he hisses and smacks me with a shredded claw. I hold back a wail and stand back up. "Are you ok?" Mousekit asked helping me get back up. "I'm ok, he's just a grumpy butt" I say. Mousekit lets out a laugh and then Leafpaw bounces over. "Hi, I saw what Blackstripe did to you. Sorry he's just not in a good mood." He says as his eyes sparkle.

"I don't know how you deal with him, you being his apprentice." I say avoiding eye contact.

"Well he's nice once you get to know him" He says, then Mousekit buts in. "Well, you can go now, me and Flowerkit are going to go play in the snow, don't you have to go and pick out ticks or something?"

Leafpaw whips around and angrily stocks off. "What's his problem?" I think.

Then I turn around to see Berrykit with Echokit laughing. "You're so funny Echokit!" Berrykit giggles.

"Umm... Not to burst you bubble but Echokit can't talk.

"Yes he can, no one can hear him but me." She says looking at her paws.

"That's weird" I say then I pounce on Mousekit and we tumble in the snow. We both laugh and I see Leafpaw shot Mousekit an angry glare. I shake my head as I get up. Then I see Stormclaw. I run up to him. "Hey, can you teach me a hunter's crouch?"

He smiles. "Ok" He gets into a position. Then he says "Now you try." I nod and try to get into the position.

"Put you tail higher, and get lower." I do as he say and he final gives me a nod.

"Thanks!" I say. "I'm going to show Mousekit." Then I run off.

"Mousekit! Look what I learned" I say and get position.

"Cool" He says. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure" I say and then I teach it to him. I look around to see my mother whispering to Applefur.

"Do you think they'll become mates one day?" Applefur asks

"Maybe but Leafpaw seems interested in her too." Hollytail says

"True but it'll be up to her"

"What? Mates? Mousekit and Leafpaw like me?" I think

"What's wrong Flowerkit?" Mousekit asks.

"Nothing" I lied. "Just thing about when we'll be apprentices."

"I know right. We'll be apprentices in a few days" He says.

"Flowerkit, Mousekit, time to go to bed." I hear my mother call.

"Coming" I call "Come on" I say to Mousekit.

I get into the moss bed and close my eyes. "You will bring death, you will kill, and they will come at 8 moons" A voice echoed in my head.

"Leave me alone" I yell in my head and the voice disappears. "What's wrong with me?" I think.

**A/N: So love is brewing and they'll become apprentices soon. PLEASE REVIEW and tell your friends. **


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentice

**A/N: Thanks to those who review and to ****ShastamaeFirepool**** who favorite. To ****lostsurviver**** and ****GingerFire**** who followed. So here I'm going to try to update everyday but with school that might not happen. So Ya, I have 3 projects, 2 papers, and tons of other homework. But I'll try my best. **

**Tanglebreath: Thanks! If you keep reading you'll find out.**

**ShastamaeFirepool****: I love Echokit too. That's why I decide to give him Berrykit who understood him.**

**Lostsurviver****: Ya I know, I'm a new writer so just bare with me please. But for grammar I type in Word before I publish it so there shouldn't be any mistakes. Any suggestions to make my writing better?**

**Feathersong: Thanks for reviewing but pretty much the same think I said to Lostsurviver. **

**Windclan:**

**Leader**

Lionstar- golden-brown tom

**Deputy**

Violettail- Black and white tom with purple eyes

**Medicine cat**

Amberheart- light brown she-cat

Apprentice, Jaypaw

**Warrior**

Willowtail- white she-cat

Brightfur- Gray tom with stripes

Apprenice, Crowpaw

Nightpelt- black she-cat

Rabbitfoot- gray tom with white paws

Icewing- Black she-cat with white paws

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Shadowwing- Black she-cat with red eyes

Wolfheart- Gray tom

Apprentice, Firepaw

Copperfur- Brown- gray tom

**Apprentice **

Jaypaw- Bluish- gray tom

Crowpaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderpaw- Very light gray she-cat

Firepaw- Orange tom

**Queens**

Antfur- Brownish-red she-cat (expecting Copperfur's kits)

Gemstone- Black she-cat with blue, green, purple eyes(Rabbitfoots kits: Frostkit- White she-cat, Rabbitkit- Gray tom, Bluekit- Blue she-cat, Whitekit- White tom, Windkit- Black tom with a white belly and paws

Flowerkit feels a paw pad at her. "5 more minutes Please!" I hiss and turn.

"Ok, If you really want to miss your apprenticeship" I heard Mousekit voice.

"What! Really!" I say bouncing up.

"Well… Sorta, It today but not now." He says shuffling his paws. I push him with my paw and we both laugh.

"Well we better enjoy our last day was kits." I say. "Let's go to the elders.

"Ok, I want to hear the story of the great Firestar again" With that we both run to the elders.

"Adderpelt, Stonepelt" I call, and then the two elders open their eyes. "Come in"

"Can we hear about Firestar?" Mousekit asks

"Sure" Stonepelt answers.

"Well back in the old forest he was a kittypet but turned out to be a great leader who saved all the clans, against the dark forest. Kin of his kin came together-"Stonepelt was cut off.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting."

Mousekit and I let out a squeal of excitement and we pad out to see my mother and Applefur licking Berrykit and my siblings. I let out a sigh and groom my pelt then go over to my mother. She nods to her and I hear Hailstar's yowl again.

"We have 6 kits ready to become apprentice." She says as we all step in front of her.

"Mousekit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Mousepaw, Stormclaw will be your mentor. Berrykit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Berrypaw, Hawklight will be your mentor. Flowerkit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Flowerpaw, Leafshine will be your mentor." Then she looks at Bluekit, Echokit, and Moonkit. Then she starts again. "I've never been in this position before; I don't think any of you can be warriors. Moonkit you're missing a leg, Echokit can't speak, and Bluekit you're blind and deaf.

"Only in one eye and one ear! Brightheart was the same way!" Bluekit yowls.

"And I can understand Echokit." Berrypaw adds.

"You have to let me try! I learned how to walk and run with out my leg!" Moonkit wails.

Hailstar sighs. "Ok I will give you all a chance but if your mentors say that you aren't doing good, then you will have the decision to be a medicine cat apprentice, a queen, or an elder."

Moonkit, Echokit and Bluekit all nod and Hailstar continue. "Moonkit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Moonpaw, Rivershine shall be your mentor. Bluekit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Bluepaw, Snowtail shall be your mentor. Echokit, since Berrypaw is the only one who can understand you, Hawklight with also be you mentor, that is if he wants both of you."

Hawklight steps up and nods. "Then the meeting is over" Hailstar jumps off.

"Can you believe that she want going to make us apprentices?!" Moonpaw hisses.

"Ya" I mew. "It wouldn't be fair!"

I see Leafpaw as he walks up to me. "Yes! You finally an apprentice! Now we can train together!" He yowls cheerfully. Then Mousepaw pad in front of him. "Correction, we're all training together. Come on Flowerpaw lets go make nests." He says with a flicker of this tail. "Bye Leafpaw" I say and follow Mousepaw.

After we had our nests. I go to the medicine cat den. "Um... Heatherleaf?" I mew looking for her as I see she not there, I pad in, the smell of herbs over wells me and I sneeze into the pool of water. Opening my eyes I see the pool of water turned into a pool of blood. I try to yowl but nothing comes out. Looking down at my paws I see that they are also full of blood. I feel my heart beat speed up and my fur bristles with fear.  
"Flowerpaw?"

I jump and force my fur to lie flat as I see Heatherleaf. I look around to see that the pool of blood and the blood on my paws was gone. "Whats wrong?" She asks.

"Umm… nothing. I just needed some more… MOSS! I find myself yelling the last part. "But never mind. I have to go" I say and run out to the apprentice den and lay down in my nest. I gulp afraid to close my eyes. "2 more moons" I hear a voice in my head.


End file.
